


Three Dads

by squirrelmort



Series: RinReiGisa one-shots [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Multi, rinreigisa's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RinReiGisa's daughter has decided on a group Halloween costume. Written for Rinreigisa Week Day 4: Domestic feels (with a touch of costumes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Dads

“Dada-RinRin!” Mei ran up to Rin. “You’re home!” Rin scooped the little girl into his arms.

“Hey, cutie. I've missed you. But you know it's Rin, not RinRin, right?”

“I know that, silly. But Daddy-Nagi calls you RinRin.” She grinned.

 _Of course he does_. “Where is Daddy-Nagi?”

“RinRin, you’re home!” As if on cue, Nagisa flew out the front door to wrap his arms around Rin and Mei. “How was your trip?” Rin had flown back to Japan for his mother’s birthday. Everyone else had school or work, so he went alone.

“If you’re all here, perhaps someone can help with the luggage?” Rei called from the garage.

“Coming, Papa-Rei!” Mei squirmed until Rin let her go. She returned moments later pulling Rin’s carry-on with Rei rolling along Rin’s larger bag. As soon as she was back, she dropped the bag on the ground. “I have an announcement to make!”

“Oh?” Rin glanced at Nagisa, who shrugged in response.

“She said she wouldn’t tell me until you two were back.”

“What is it, Mei?” Rei asked.

“I’ve decided what I want to be for Halloween.” She marched off to her room, leaving her dads to follow her. She picked a book up off her bed and held it up to them. It was a volume of the Sailor Moon manga, with Sailor Saturn on the cover. “I’m going to be Hotaru.”

“That’s great, sweetie,” Rin replied.

She opened to a marked page. “And you guys can be the other sailors.” She pointed to a picture of Sailor Saturn alongside Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune. Rin’s jaw dropped. _What?_

“That’s a great idea! A family costume!” Nagisa cheered. “Rei-chan, you can make them, right?”

“Are you sure about this?” Rin asked his daughter.

“Mm-hmm, definitely. It’ll be perfect,” she nodded before sitting down to return to her reading.

“Come on, Rei-chan. I bet we can find patterns online.” Nagisa left, Rei and Rin following.

Once they were out of Mei’s earshot, Rei stopped. “Nagisa, I don’t think this is such a good idea.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because, well…” Rei trailed off.

“Because we don’t want to wear leotards.” Rin finished with a sigh.

“Please, it’s not like it’s any more revealing than your swimsuits.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Nagisa, what Rin is saying is that it is inappropriate for us to dress that way. What would the other parents think?”

“Rei-chan, we’re three men living together, raising a child together. We moved to America so you and I could get married. Are you just now starting to worry what they think?”

“That’s the point.” Rei said. “Don’t they already have enough against us?”

“But consider this,” Nagisa answered. “I would look _really_ cute as Sailor Neptune.” Nagisa smiled sweetly and batted his eyes.

Rin looked at Rei. “Dammit, Rei. No. Do not give in to him.”

“I mean, Mei really wants this…”

“Rei.”

Rei shook his head. “I’m with Rin on this,” he said.

Nagisa pouted. “Fine. But you two get to tell her that you won’t do it.” He crossed his arms. Rin took a look at Rei and sighed. He led the way back to Mei’s room.

“Hey, sweetie? Can I ask you something?” Rin poked his head into the room.

Mei looked up from her book. “Ok, Dada.”

“Do we have to dress up like sailor soldiers?”

“Of course,” Mei frowned. “Otherwise the costume doesn’t work.”

“Can’t we do something else?” Rei asked, following Rin into Mei’s room.

“No. There isn’t anything else.” Mei bit her lip. Rin noticed tears forming, and quickly moved to wrap his arms around his child.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” he asked.

“Nobody else has three parents.”

“What?”

“Nobody else at school has three parents. I mean, James has a mom, a dad, and a step-dad, but that's different. They don't all live together.”

Rei looked at Rin. “Mei, does it bother you that you have three fathers?”

“No, of course not!” Mei violently shook her head. “I love both of you. And Daddy-Nagi. And this way I get more hugs and kisses. But some kids think it’s weird.” Rin bit his lip. He knew this relationship would be hard to explain, and he had been nervous about raising a child, but he had hoped Mei wouldn’t be hurt. He could deal with the whispers and stares, but of course she must notice them, too. “And Hotaru has three mamas.”

“Hmm?” Rin was caught up in his own thoughts he almost didn’t hear Mei.

“I mean, she calls Haruka ‘Papa,’ but still. And nobody says that’s weird.”

“And if they did, Sailor Moon can punish them, in the name of the moon. Right?” Nagisa called over from the door way.

“Yup!” Mei nodded.

“Rei, I ordered the patterns online.” Nagisa waved his phone. Rin held back a sigh. Nagisa had never intended to let them out of this.

“Did you know this was why she picked Hotaru?” Rin asked.

Nagisa smiled. “I had my suspicions. Don’t pretend you haven’t read the manga, RinRin.”

Mei’s eyes lit up at that. “Dada, have you really read it? Who’s your favorite?”

Rin couldn’t hold back a blush. Rei was adjusting his glasses, but Rin could tell he was just hiding a laugh. “I like Pluto’s hair…”

“Then you can be Pluto,” Mei declared.

**Author's Note:**

> *Insert Rei as Uranus joke here*  
> Also, thanks to Xyliandra for helping me pick a name for their kid


End file.
